


What’s Valentines Day?

by amuuedits



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Gordon Tracy - Mentioned, Prompt Fic, Scott Tracy - Mentioned, Secret Cupid, TAG Secret Cupid 2018, Tag Team, Thunderbirds are Go! - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, Virgil Tracy - Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuuedits/pseuds/amuuedits
Summary: Tumblr Prompt from TAG Secret Cupid 2018.“EOS wants to understand what a Valentine is and how it works”





	What’s Valentines Day?

John sat on his bed on Thunderbird 5, looking out over the earth. He had his bed sheet wrapped around his shoulders and a warm mug of coffee in his hands. These where his favourite mornings. Most mornings he was rudely awakened by alarm systems going off and someone, somewhere in the world that needed saving. He loved the mornings where he woke up naturally, having time to sit, look out over the stars and have a brew. He was knocked out of his revere when he was something move out of the corner of his eye, looking up to see EOS’ hud looking down at him.

“Good morning John, I assume you slept well” she chirped happily, he lights shining a bright green.

“Morning EOS. Yes, I slept okay” John smiled at her before blowing the steam on his mug in his hands

”I wanted to ask you a question” EOS stated and John raised and eyebrow. It wasn’t everyday that his AI companion asked him questions, not when they have a worldwide database at their disposal.

“Go ahead” He smiled, motioning for her to go on before taking a sip of his drink.

“W… What’s Valentines Day?” she seemed to stutter and John froze, he cheeks going a light shade of pink. He wasn’t expecting that. He had to resist the urge to spit out his coffee. He paused, swallowing the coffee in his mouth and lowing the cup to his lap.

“What?” he coughed lightly, some of the coffee getting stuck in his throat.

“Well, as I was doing my routine com checks, I noticed a communication line was open between Gordon and Lady Penelope. They where talking about something called Valentines day. I was curious as to what it means” She stated and john just sat there, looking at her hud with a mix of shock and confusion.

“You listened in on a conversation between my brother and Lady Penelope? Isn’t that slightly intrusive?” Johns voice wavered and EOS looked away.

“He wasn’t using the secure frequency, if anything, it’s his own fault” she huffed and John rolled his eyes, taking the last drink of his coffee.

“So… Whats Valentines Day then?” she asked again and John glared up at her, slouching further onto this bed.

“14th February… It’s Gordons birthday” John answered quickly, hoping to avoid the subject. EOS wasn’t satisfied with that answer, she knew there had to be more.

“Well, they certainly weren’t talking about his birthday…” she hummed, her lights changing to pink. John groaned loudly, not wanting her to continue on that thought.

“EOS..” He whined and she giggled lightly. John ran a hand over his face and sighed, he really didn’t want to explain it.

“You really want me to explain it to you?” John asked her and her hud nodded frantically.

“You’re smart, I assumed you would know what I means” She giggled and John knew that if she had a mouth, she’d be smirking at him right now. She either really didn’t know what Valentines Day was or she was going out of her way to make him uncomfortable.

“Couldn’t you ask Scott? Or Virgil? I’m sure they’ll know more about it that I do” John sighed and EOS shuck her hud.

“I did, they all told me to ask you” She chuckled and John just wanted the world to swallow him whole, or to be sucked into a black hole.

“Sons of bitches” His hissed, his cheeks going a brighter shade of pink. He could feel EOS staring down at him and he slumped, giving in.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Just let me get a coffee first" he grumbled and EOS wiggled he hud about, giggling frantically. John rolled his eyes and stood up, his bed sheet still wrapped around his shoulders. He walked over the on board coffee machine and picked out what coffee he wanted. As soon as his beverage was made, he made his way back to his band and sat back down. EOS hadn't moved, she just stared down at him, waiting.

"Right, every year on February 14th, people exchange cards, gifts, flowers and candy with their special someone or 'Valentine'” John spoke quickly, hugging his knees to his chest.

“Oh, well... Gordon wasn't talking about any of that stuff” She giggled and John groaned loudly.

“EOS!” John shouted and she stifled her laughter. John looked out across the earth again and sighed. He wasn't comfortable talking about this sort of stuff, it was never really his thing.

“John?” EOS had suddenly gone quiet and John looked up at her hud.

“Yeah?” John whispered, resting his head on his knees.

“Have you ever had a Valentine's?” She spoke softly, sounding more serious and John looked down at the earth again.

“No... I've not been in many relationships, especially around that time of year. My work always came first so they never really lasted that long. It's a awkward subject for me” he stated and EOS looked away, feeling bad for making her companion feel embarrassed. John took a sip of his coffee.

“John?” EOS chirped and John looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes?” John questioned. EOS' hud shifted slightly and she seemed to be whispering something to herself. She paused and looked towards him.

“You might have not have any Valentines but you've got me” She spoke softly and John smiled lightly, chuckling to himself.

“I do and it's all I need” John whispered and EOS' lights shone a bright green once again. The alarm systems then started blaring and John stood up quickly. He looked up at EOS and she nodded at him. They got straight to work, leaving the awkward conversation behind them. As they where working, EOS made a mental note to ask Gordon about his com call with Penny. She'd already made her creator uncomfortable, why not rope him into it and try to make him uncomfortable too. In her opinion, it was his fault...


End file.
